Ainda é cedo Song Fic- Legião Urbana HGRW
by dont.call.me.nynphadora
Summary: Song Fic : )
_**Ainda é cedo**_
Legião Urbana  
Composição: Legião Urbana

 ** _Uma menina me ensinou_**  
 ** _Quase tudo que eu sei_**  
 ** _Era quase escravidão_**  
 ** _Mas ela me tratava como um rei_**

Ronald Weasley não queria admitir ser Hermione Granger o único motivo a fazê-lo acordar todos os dias e encarar a dura rotina da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria durante sete longos anos. Ela foi para ele muito mais que amiga ou irmã nas horas de dificuldade. Mione foi (e é) o grande amor da vida dele.  
Após a derrota de Voldmort tudo ficou mais claro para ele, mas não o suficiente para que ele realmente pudesse entender. Só assim ele pôde admitir seus sentimentos pela Mione sabe-tudo, e descobriu o único assunto não dominado por ela. Começaram então a namorar.

 ** _Ela fazia muitos planos_**  
 ** _Eu só queria estar ali_**  
 ** _Sempre ao lado dela_**  
 ** _Eu não tinha aonde ir_**

Tomando a iniciativa, (como sempre!) Mione encosta Rony literalmente na parede na Toca e reinicia a conversa que vinha se alongando há mais de dois anos; Ron (como sempre!) procura mais uma vez fugir do assunto:  
\- Poxa, Mione! Lá vem você com essa história de casamento! De novo, não!  
\- Rony, até o Harry se casou com a Gina! Por que a gente...?  
\- Só porque ele acha que vai morrer cedo, ainda mais agora trabalhando como auror.  
\- Rony, já estamos juntos há cinco anos; e se não se lembra, há dois moramos juntos!  
\- Mi, isso é só um detalhe!

 ** _Mas, egoísta que eu sou,_**  
 ** _Me esqueci de ajudar_**  
 ** _A ela como ela me ajudou_**  
 ** _E não quis me separar_**  
 ** _Ela também estava perdida_**  
 ** _E por isso se agarrava a mim também_**  
 ** _E eu me agarrava a ela_**  
 ** _Porque eu não tinha mais ninguém_**

Ronald ficou sem saber o que fazer quando hermione arrumou suas coisas e partiu. Ali, sozinho, percebeu o quanto ela era importante. A única que o entendera e o apoiara quando a Sra. Weasley morreu. Só naquele instante deu-se conta de tudo o que acontecera. Ambos tiveram os pais assassinados, ambos tinham feito parte da Ordem, ambos tinham agora conseguido bons empregos. Ele, treinador do Cudley Cannons- agora na Primeira divisão!. Ela, redatora-chefe do profeta Diário, além de um meio-período no St. Mungus.

 _ **E eu dizia: - Ainda é cedo**_  
 _ **cedo, cedo, cedo, cedo**_

Pela lareira, Rony resolveu compartilhar suas dores e preocupações com um velho amigo de Hogwarts(este já casado e pai de três crianças - James, Lily e Albus). Mesmo que fosse bem na hora do jogo de quadribol do Sistema Bruxo de Televisão.  
\- Ai, Harry, não entendi o porquê da Mione me deixou daquele jeito.  
\- Ron, mas já ta mesmo na hora de vocês...  
\- Casarmos? Não, ainda é cedo para isso. Pede para ela voltar!  
\- Vou tentar falar com ela: não garanto nada. Tenho que ir, tchau!  
\- Tchau.

 _ **Sei que ela terminou**_  
 _ **O que eu não comecei**_  
 _ **E o que ela descobriu**_  
 _ **Eu aprendi também, eu sei**_  
 _ **Ela falou: - Você tem medo**_  
 _ **Aí eu disse: - Quem tem medo é você**_  
 _ **Falamos o que não devia**_  
 _ **Nunca ser dito por ninguém**_

Dias depois, ela apareceu.  
\- Mione, que bom que você criou juízo!  
\- Ron...  
\- Que foi?  
\- Covarde!  
\- Eu?! Quem é que não prestou o exame para auror, mesmo sabendo que passaria?

\- Por que você ta chorando, Mione?  
\- Rony, percebi que foi um erro te amar!  
\- Um erro, é isso o que eu fui?!  
\- É!  
\- Se é assim, pode ir!  
\- Irei mesmo, só que não vai ter isso!  
\- Mione, fala sério!

 _ **Ela me disse:**_  
 _ **\- Eu não sei mais o que eu**_  
 _ **sinto por você. Vamos dar**_  
 _ **um tempo, um dia a gente se vê**_  
 _ **E eu dizia: - Ainda é cedo**_  
 _ **cedo, cedo, cedo, cedo**_

E sem mais delongas, Hermione Granger partiu para refazer a sua vida (quem sabe de outra pessoa menos complicada e indecisa do que Ronald Weasley), deixando-o sem entender o verdadeiro porquê dela ter partido.  
Cá entre nós, talvaz, fiquei uma pergunta no ar – e na consciência do inconformado Ronald Weasley!  
" Será que era realmente cedo?"

FIM


End file.
